Mine
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will sees something he really wishes he hadn't. This is what happens after he witnesses it. WilSon. Duh. Rated M for a damn reason!


**_Hello all you sexy mofos! So this little oneshot nonsense was prompted to me by the absolutely AMAZING Dee. I heart you mucho babe! (: _**

**_Also, this is kind of dirty. Not like, awh yay boy sex. I mean DIRTY. So if you aren't down with that, please turn back now._**

**_And if you are down and you do read this, please be nice if you review... I'm literally terrified right now. _**

**_I wasn't going to post, but I figured what the hell. _**

**_WARNING: Boy on boy sex. Hard boy on boy sex._**

**_DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. Rude. _**

_**xx**_

Will was beyond excited. He was meeting Sonny at the Brady pub for a late dinner. They really hadn't had a chance to talk or hang out lately. Things were crazy and he was looking forward to getting some time with his favorite Greek.

His phone buzzed, and Will pulled it out excitedly, hoping for a text from Sonny.

His face fell as he realized the text was from Sami.

_Will, need to see you right away. Come over. Now._

Will sighed and checked his watch, he should still have time to go deal with his bat shit crazy mother and make it to the pub on time.

Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, Will left his apartment and headed in Sami's direction. Wondering what sort of trouble she had managed to get herself into this time.

Three hours later Will was roughly half a second away from hauling out and punching his mom. She was going on and on about _EJ this_ and _Rafe that_.

"MOM."

Sami didn't stop.

"MOM. _SERIOUSLY_."

Finally Sami looked up from her crazy rant and sighed, "What is it Will?"

Will stood, pulling on his jacket and turned to face her, "I was supposed to meet Sonny an hour ago and I'm done listening to this bullshit."

Sami held a wounded hand to her chest, "Will! I need someone to talk to."

Will held his hands up in surrender, "I did my time. Sorry, but I need to go grovel to Sonny."

Slamming the door behind him, Will sent a text to Sonny, responding to the two missed calls and three missed texts.

_Son, I am so sorry. Crazy mom drama. On my way!_

Sonny texted back quickly.

_No worries, Matt's here. But pub closes soon... Rain check?_

Will frowned, re-reading the message. He didn't know Matt. And he trusted Sonny but it still made him nervous.

_No! Wanna see you. Be there ASAP._

Sonny just responded with a smiley face and Will left it at that.

He hoped he didn't miss his chance to see Sonny, their time together recently had been seriously lacking.

Fifteen minutes later Will was breathless and he paused momentarily outside the Brady pub. It closed in 5 minutes and he was bound and determined to at least see Sonny before it shut down for the night.

Taking some deep breaths Will attempted to calm down and collect himself before he raced in to see Sonny. Peeking through the window Will scouted out the brunette.

Chains wrapped themselves around his heart and Will blinked rapidly, wishing the scene he'd just witnessed would somehow disappear and disintegrate.

Without taking the time to process or even think, Will ripped the door open and stormed inside. Making a beeline for the booth in the back, he let it all go.

"What the hell is this?"

Sonny jumped out of the booth like it was on fire, "Will, please. Just hear me out."

Will could feel the hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and he turned away determined to hide how truly hurt he was.

The other guy in the booth slid out awkwardly and just bypassed the couple with a quiet, "Uh see you later."

Sonny attempted to calm Will again, "Will let me explain. It wasn't what it looked like."

Will shook his head, "Oh okay. I must be confused. See, when I see you kissing another guy I kind of assume that means you don't give two shits about how I feel. Please explain..."

"WILL. Language please."

Will turned to face his great grandma, "Sorry. I'm a little upset. We'll just go."

Caroline waved a hand and placed the keys in Will's palm, "Nonsense. You two work things out and lock up when you're done."

She patted Will's cheek softly, "Listen to him."

Will nodded curtly and watched as she left through the front door. He followed in her footsteps and locked the door before turning back to Sonny who was seated in the booth with his head in his hands.

Sonny stood and tried again, "Will, you have to believe me... He kissed me. I love you. I don't want anyone else."

Something inside the blonde snapped and he crossed the room in two strides until he was face to face with the man who claimed to love him.

"You don't want anyone else? That's pretty hysterical considering your lips were attached to another guy's just a few minutes ago." Will was so beyond pissed. He had no clue where this rage was stemming from.

Sonny swallowed nervously, "Will. Listen, he kissed me. I didn't have time to react how I should have, I know. It looked bad. But I swear baby, you're the only one for me."

Will's eyes darkened hearing those words out of Sonny's mouth, "Damn fucking right I am. You. Are. Mine."

Will stepped closer until he was inches away from Sonny. His hands wrapped around Sonny's neck and he pulled him down slightly, crashing his lips against the brunette's mouth.

Sonny responded instantly, trying to slip his tongue between Will's lips. However Will wasn't having it. He was going to take Sonny and Sonny was going to be okay with it.

Pushing him backwards, Will continued to steal Sonny's breath in a bruising kiss.

Separating momentarily, Sonny questioned Will, "Here? Will you can't be serious."

Will didn't respond, instead choosing to claim Sonny's lips in another crushing kiss.

"_Mine_. I'll take you where I want."

Sonny shivered, a little afraid and seriously turned on at the growl in Will's words.

Will began quickly working the buttons on Sonny's shirt and stripped the material harshly off Sonny's body.

Reaching over his head, Will bunched his shirt in his hands and pulled it off over his head.

Sonny took a brief moment to appreciate the glory of Will's body before he was roughly shoved to his knees in front of the angry blonde.

Will quickly worked his jeans open, sliding them off his hips and letting them fall to the floor. He toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the denim.

Eyeing Will's manhood, Sonny eagerly leaned towards the lithe body in front of him.

Will took a step back and wrapped his own hand around the flesh.

Laughing quietly, he continued to stroke himself, "You think you deserve to taste this?"

Sonny stayed quiet, unsure of what exactly Will wanted to hear.

Will tapped Sonny's head, forcing him to look up into the stormy blue eyes, "I asked you a question."

Sonny's voice shook when he spoke, "I'm sorry Will... Please. I want to make you feel good."

Will stepped closer and Sonny's jaw automatically fell open as Will pushed his cock past those full lips.

"That's right. You're mine. Suck it good baby. You'll want it nice and wet."

Sonny's eyes widened as he understood the weight of Will's words.

Will wasn't here to play games. He was here to make sure Sonny knew who he belonged with. And Will was gonna make damn sure he never forgot again.

Raking his fingers through the dark hair, Will held Sonny's head tight and continued thrusting in and out of the hot mouth.

Sonny focused solely on breathing in and out of his nose, not wanting to anger Will further by choking.

Suddenly Will pulled out, leaving Sonny gasping for air and sucking in a lungful of oxygen.

Laughing, Will spread the saliva around on his cock, "Mm, such a good little cocksucker."

Sonny ducked his head, completely mortified by how much Will's snide comments were turning him on. He was hard as a rock.

Will shoved Sonny's shoulder, "Up."

Sonny scrambled to his feet, standing awkwardly in front of the blonde.

Pulling Sonny in for another possessive kiss, Will's fingers wound around the waist of his companion.

"Strip. Now."

Sonny's hands hastily worked his belt buckle and he dropped his jeans quickly.

Will pushed Sonny back towards the table, "So ready for my cock, aren't you?"

Sonny didn't respond and Will slapped one of Sonny's bare ass cheeks, "Hmm? Sonny?"

"Will. Please."

Laughing cruelly, Will asked again, "You want this cock?"

Sonny nodded, cheeks bright red and eyes rimmed with emotion.

"Beg for it. Make me believe that you want it. That you need it."

Sonny's eyes were blown wide with desire and shame. He wasn't this guy. And neither was Will.

"Will, I need you. Only you."

Will stepped closer and roughly wove his fingers in Sonny's hair. He pulled hard, forcing Sonny to tilt his head back and expose his flawless neck.

Marking his territory, Will's teeth dug into the soft skin. Sonny whimpered quietly and his hands bunched into fists, barely resisting the urge to press Will closer.

Will's tongue darted out to briefly soothe the indented flesh.

"_Mine_."

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Yours."

Will's eyes found Sonny's and the brunette was completely floored by the raw emotion swimming in the baby blues.

"Will?"

Sonny's whispered plea echoed in the empty room and Will shook his head.

Pushing the dark haired beauty towards the table, Will bent him over, causing the delectable ass to practically present itself on a platter.

Will stepped behind Sonny, pausing to let the stillness of the room settle over them.

Spitting roughly on his palm, Will worked the saliva on his cock, well aware that Sonny was going to be in pain for this.

Will gripped Sonny's hips and pressed his cock against the puckered hole.

Sonny tensed tightly, preparing himself for the intrusion. But it didn't come.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Sonny's eyes locked on Will's. Brimmed with tears and darkened with fear.

Sonny knew that Will needed this. He craved the control that was lacking in other parts of his life.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny pushed all the buttons he could. Sure it was gonna hurt like hell but Will was the love of his life and pain was temporary.

"You think you own me Horton?"

Wills eyes darkened further and he edged closer to Sonny.

Continuing, Sonny let him have it, "You don't get to tell me that I belong to you. You don't own shit Will. I can be with _whoever_ I want. What makes you so special? Huh?"

Will's face hardened and he slammed roughly into Sonny with one thrust. Sonny sucked in a breath as the pain rolled through his body.

Sinking deep, Will didn't give Sonny any time at all before he pulled out and slammed back in again. Sonny's hands gripped the edge of the table and his cheek fell to the cool surface.

Will set a bruising pace, owning and controlling everything about the encounter.

"Sonny. Fucking say it."

Sonny shook his head and refused to give in to Will's demands. The blonde needed to work this out and Sonny was going to let him.

"No. Show me."

Will took a deep breath as his hands tightened on Sonny's hips. He couldn't lose this man. He was his everything.

"Sonny. You're mine. _All mine_."

Driving in and out of the tight ass, Will continued to repeat the words like a mantra. Emotions wracked his body and Will couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

It seemed like his world was falling apart and Sonny was the only constant. He couldn't live without the fiery Greek.

Sonny focused on the pleasure that came each time Will hit _that spot_ deep inside. Sure there was pain laced with each thrust, but Sonny craved it. It made him feel alive and loved. It made him feel _needed_.

Will grunted with exertion, both emotionally and physically drained from the events of the past hour.

"Sonny, please I need you."

Sonny shook his head, refusing to give in so easily. Will needed to break before he could move on from this.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny's fists tightened on the edge of the table and he finally turned to look back at Will.

"Will."

Will's head snapped up and his thrusts slowed, not stopping, but decreasing in momentum. His eyes were reddened with tears and he groaned softly when Sonny clenched his ass tightly.

"Sonny?"

Blue and brown collided and Sonny fought every instinct he had to just wrap Will up in his arms and comfort him until the pain in his eyes disappeared.

"Make me take it, Will. All of you."

Will shook his head, afraid of what would happen after this was over. Completely terrified that he would lose Sonny forever.

Sonny's eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin slightly, "Own me Will, or I walk."

Will sucked in a sharp breath and his gaze tightened in on the determined set of Sonny's jaw. Nodding slightly he pulled out fully before slamming home, ripping a cry from Sonny's lips.

Unfazed, Will continued, his hands bruising the slim hips laid out before him.

Sonny gasped loudly, feeling every inch of Will. There was no way he'd last much longer. Will was in total control and demanding everything Sonny had to give.

Sonny was ready to let go.

"Will! Please, I need to come. Baby, please."

Will was ready to surrender to the pleasure as well, and he needed Sonny to come with him.

Bending over the man below him, Will continued his brutal thrusts.

His lips attached to the shell of Sonny's ear and he whispered hotly, "You're gonna come when I say so, you got it."

Sonny nodded frantically, moments away from losing control.

Will's tongue traced the edge of Sonny's ear and he shuddered slightly, each touch and thrust magnified.

"Sonny Kiriakis. You. Are. _Mine._"

Sonny whimpered loudly, "Yours Will. Only yours."

Will drove deep once more and growled his command at Sonny, "Come. Now."

Sonny came apart under Will's touch and whispered demand. Will followed immediately, coming deep inside of Sonny.

Both boys remained motionless, individually processing what had just happened before they broke the silence.

Will pulled out and stood up, his heart breaking at the pained look on Sonny's face.

"I'm so sor…"

Will trailed off when Sonny turned and pinned him with a sharp look, "Don't you DARE apologize to me."

Will nodded, seriously unsure how to proceed at the moment.

Sonny's gaze softened and he stood, wincing slightly at the movement. He held a hand up to Will, sucking in a deep breath and smiling softly.

"Will, you needed that…" Will attempted to butt in but Sonny continued, "And I needed that. We both _wanted_ it, even if we didn't realize it. So don't think for a second you have anything to apologize for."

Will stepped forward, well aware that they were both buck ass naked in his great grandmother's pub. He wrapped Sonny in a tight hug, burying his face against the strong neck.

Sonny squeezed back and let out a loud sigh, his Will was back.

Feeling the wetness trail down his neck, Sonny nudged Will and he pulled back, his tear stained gaze wrought with fear and vulnerability.

"Will? Baby? Talk to me."

Will sniffed loudly and both boys laughed quietly at the motion, "I saw that guy kiss you and I knew you weren't at fault. But Son, I can't lose you. I can't."

Sonny shook his head and wrapped Will in his arms once again, "And you won't Will. I'm yours. For the rest of time."

Will pulled back to press a soft kiss to his love's lips, "That's not nearly long enough."

Sonny blushed and grinned slightly, "Well, it's a good place to start."

_**WHEW. That was a doozy.**_

_**So that's my take on possessive Will I suppose. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review (and be nice or I'll sick an angry Kiriakis on you...). **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. I hear whisperings that we are going to get some WilSon love soon! (: **_

_**P.P.S. I would just like to state that James Scott is basically one of the hottest men on this planet earth and I would do entirely sinful things with him... that is all. **_

_**P.P.P.S. I love all my twitter babes! :) **_


End file.
